Sonic: Rise of Harmony
by TheLionNerd
Summary: When Sonic and Tails are sucked into a portal leading to equestria, they must stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the land with the mane six and return home as an old foe of the ponies returns.
1. A New World

**Emerald Hill Zone**

Explosions shook the area as smoke and debris were going everywhere. Suddenly, a blue ball rolls across the ground before the ball turned into a hedgehog. This hedgehog's name was Sonic and he was fighting his arch-enemy, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. It was a fairly sunny friday morning as the Sonic was attempting to prevent eggman from doing any harm to a nearby town, but was having some difficulty.

''That all, Egghead?'' Sonic mocked before leaping into the air and using his homing attack ability to destroy 4 rockets shot at him by the mad scientist.

''Not by a long shot, my blue nemesis!'' Eggman yelled before the robot he was in fired his arm at Sonic, catching the blue blur off guard.

''Uh o-'' Sonic started before he was hit by the arm, causing the arm to boost and go flying into a hill before the arm came back to it's owner. Sonic managed to recover from this and rub his head.

''That's more like it!'' Sonic said before running towards eggman, only to be swatted aside, ''UGH!''

Sonic managed to recover and land on his feet before running towards eggman again, managing to slide under a rocket shot at him before doing a matrix-like dodge, spinning between 2 rockets that were near eachother before turning around and seeing they were coming back. Looking at Eggman, who was charging up a blast with his robot, Sonic managed to leap over the rockets that were coming back, causing the rockets to hit the legs of the robot and blow them off.

Eggman's robot fell to the ground and deactivated, stopping the blast from even being fully charged.

''BAH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?'' Eggman screamed as Sonic walked to the cockpit of the robot.

''Guess you were beaten again, Eggy.'' Sonic said before hopping onto the top of the cockpit and kneeling to look at the angry scientist, '' Ya gotta learn to never use homing rockets against me, ya know.''

''I still have one more trick up my sleeve, rodent!'' Eggman said before getting out a medium sized weapon as Tails flew to Sonic.

''Tails, watch ou-'' Sonic started before the weapon fired, opening a portal behind the two that

started to suck them in, '' What the?''

However, along with sonic and tails, the 7 chaos emeralds unintentionally gathered and flew into the portal.

''NO!'' Eggman shrieked before getting in his egg mobile and flying into the portal as Sonic was running as fast as he could in thin air and tails was trying to fly away.

''Sonic...HELP!'' Tails screamed as he was sent into the portal, causing Sonic to scream his friend's name.

''Darn it, where are Amy, Knuckles and Sticks when you need them?'' Sonic said while continuing to ruin in the air before stopping and letting himself get sucked into the portal.

 **Inside the portal**

Sonic was floating through the portal as countless swirls were ahead of him before he managed to grab Tails' leg.

''Sonic, where are we going?'' Tails asked his best friend, who simply shrugged.

''I don't know, but wherever we're going, we're going to try to stop eggman from taking it over.'' Sonic said and Tails nodded before they saw a very bright glow, forcing them to cover their eyes.

 **Cloudsdale**

The portal ended up opening over a cloud and dropped Sonic and Tails. Sonic managed to open his eyes after Tails and see that he was facing the ground from over 600 feet up. Sonic's eyes came out of their socket like a cartoon.

''OH NO!'' Sonic screamed before his arms were caught by Tails, who was using his twin tails to fly. When he saw he was caught, Sonic managed to sigh in relief before Tails tosses him towards a road on the cloud, allowing Sonic to speed to the road, landing on his feet before giving a thumbs up to Tails, who descended to the road.

''There's a runway on a cloud?'' Sonic asked Tails, who shrugged.

'' I don't know how to explain that, Sonic. It simply defies all laws of science and physics, but can possibly be achieved by a very advanced nation of some sorts.'' Tails explained before turning towards a Rainbow that was coming towards him,''What's that.''

As the Rainbow came closer, the two friends heard a voice coming from it.

''HEY, DUDE! WATCH OUT!'' The voice said, causing Sonic and Tails to jump out of the way as a blue pony skid to a halt, a smoke cloud following with afterimages, ''Phew, that was close.''

Sonic and Tails managed to get up and look at the pony, who turned to them.

''Uh...hi?'' Tails said and the pony sped to them, startling even Sonic.

''Hey! I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in all of equestria!'' the pony, named Rainbow Dash, said.

''Oh great, another blue speedster.'' Tails groaned, earning a look from Sonic, ''Hey, dealing with you isn't always easy, Sonic!''

''Pfft! Please, i'm the fastest thing alive, Tails, there's never been anyone that can easily deal with me!'' Sonic bragged, causing Rainbow Dash to frown.

''You think you're faster than me?'' Rainbow Dash said while frowning.

''Certainly.'' Sonic simply said, causing Rainbow Dash to get in a racing position, ''What are you doing?''

''Race to ponyville, now!'' Rainbow Dash said.

''Wait...what? Where's that?'' Sonic asked, causing Rainbow Dash to raise an eyebrow at him.

''Do you even know where anything is here?'' Rainbow Dash asked and Sonic shook his head. ''Well then, follow me, but try to keep up!''

Sonic smirked before also getting in a racing position.

Tails managed to get a map of equestria.

''Oh, so we're in an entirely different world called Equestria.'' Tails said, '' Rulers are Princesses Celestia and Luna.''

''Ponyville is to the south and will be identified by a castle about 30 feet from the town itself.'' Tails continued before watching Rainbow Dash and Sonic speed off, ''...''

Tails then sighed before flying after them.

A Rainbow-colored blur and a blue-colored blur were racing across a field before Rainbow Dash punched a tree branch, causing it to go back before hitting Sonic in the face, causing Sonic to go flying forward into a building before Rainbow Dash made it to ponyville.

''I win!'' Rainbow Dash said as Sonic and Tails got to her.

''You cheated!'' Sonic growled before Rainbow Dash shrugged as 5 other ponies came over, ''There's more?!''

''Who are those, Rainbow Dash?'' a purple pony with wings and a horn said.

''Well, Twilight, these are Sonic and Tails, according to what they said in their talking.'' Rainbow Dash said to her purple friend, who raised an eyebrow.

''These don't look like any creature i've ever seen.'' Twilight said while narrowing her eyes.

''Because we are not from here. We're from mobius.'' Sonic said, causing Twilight to now raise her eyes.

''What's mobius?'' Twilight said, causing Sonic to quickly open his eyes after having them closed.

''Wait, we're on another planet?'' Sonic said while looking to Tails, who nodded, ''Why didn't you tell me earlier?!''

''I was about to tell you until you and Rainbow Dash decided to race, going so fast, you burned a part of the road in cloudsdale.'' Tails explained.

''Well, egghead is probably on this world too, so he shouldn't be far behind.'' Sonic said.

''PFFFT!'' Rainbow Dash said before bursting out laughing '' 'Eggman'? That's the stupidest name i've ever heard!''

''Yes, but he is very much a threat to any world.'' Tails began, ''Eggman has captured countless innocent animals and turned them into his own robot slaves to take over our homeworld of mobius.''

Everyone, especially fluttershy, gasped.

''He hurts the cutsie animals?'' Fluttershy asked, but Tails shook his head.

''Sonic busts the animals out of their robot shells, but sees absolutely no damage to them whatsoever. Eggman himself confirmed that he does not hurt the animals, simply turn them into his own minions.''

''Eggman only carries out sporadic attacks on different towns, but I don't think he grasps where he is yet or how everything works. Heck, I have an IQ of 250 and yet I can't grasp how you are a mix of a unicorn and a pegasus, Twilight.'' Tails said, pointing to said Alicorn.

''I am an alicorn and we need to prepare for any time when this 'Eggman' attacks. If he's as big of a threat as you claim him to be, we can't take him lightly.'' Twilight said, only to earn a snicker from Rainbow Dash.

''Can't be that tough.'' Rainbow Dash said before sighing, ''But I suppose i'll prepare.''

''Oh, by the way, darlings.'' Rarity said, her horn glowing while getting out the red chaos emerald from a bag, ''I found this near ponyville.''

''A Chaos Emerald!'' Sonic said before speeding to said gem and snatching it from Rarity, quickly speeding back to Tails.

''HEY!'' Rarity growled, but Twilight calmed her down.

''The Chaos Emeralds are full of amazing power.'' Sonic said, ''One chaos emerald can allow a machine to be so packed with power, it easily destroys skyscrapers.''

The thought of something that powerful that doesn't utilize magic caused the mane 6 to shudder.

''Well, why not we all calm down so we can have a welcoming party!'' Pinkie Pie yelled before zooming off to get decorations, causing a dust cloud to surround the area.

''Is she always like that?'' Sonic asked Twilight, who sighed.

''Yes.''

 **WELL, THERE WE GO! MY FIRST CROSSOVER SINCE THE CURRENTLY UNFINISHED TWO WORLDS NOW HAS IT'S FIRST CHAPTER FULLY COMPLETED!**

 **School is restricting how much writing I do, but I always manage to find a way around it...LIKE A BOSS!**

 **Featured characters in this chapter:**

 **Sonic**

 **Tails**

 **Eggman**

 **Twilight**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Rarity**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Applejack**

 **Next time: EGGMAN ATTACKS! The first attack on equestria committed by the foul Dr. Eggman occurs and with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Tails off doing jobs with the cutie map(Tails offering to help), only Sonic and Twilight can hope to save ponyville from invasion!**


	2. Sonic and Twilight vs Eggman

**Somewhere near Ponyville**

Eggman woke up after being knocked out from debris before he saw a sight he grinned at...his base, where he keeps everything he has...it landed in this new world somehow.

Eggman quickly sped into the base and went to his workshop, where there was a silver colored Sonic robot laying on a table.

Eggman looked in his egg mobile and saw a random chaos emerald sitting there.

''Hmm…''

 **Castle of Friendship**

Sonic, Tails and The Mane Six were sitting in the room where the cutie map was located...well...Sonic was laying in Rainbow Dash's chair while said pegasus was frowning at him while the blue blur was drinking a soda.

''Hey, Sonic, that's my seat!'' Rainbow Dash shouted at the hedgehog, who blinked.

''Wait, it is?'' Sonic asked her and she nodded, ''How?''

''Look at the logo on the back of the seat, then look at my cutie mark.'' Rainbow Dash said and Sonic looked at the cutie mark on the seat, then looked at Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

''Wait a minute...you guys have a tattoo...on your BUTT?!'' Sonic said, eyes widened.

''It's called our flank, sugarcube'' Applejack said to the blue hedgehog, who looked at her.

''Oh…'' Sonic said before seeing 5 cutie marks appear on the maps heading to different locations, ''What the?''

''The map!'' the mane six shouted in unison before looking at the cutie map itself.

''What is this map for?'' Sonic asked and Twilight was the one to speak up this time.

''It's to direct which of us are to go to a location to solve a friendship problem.'' Twilight replied and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

''Friendship problem?'' Sonic asked the purple mare, who nodded, ''What's that supposed to be?''

''They're the daily problems of equestria that we need to solve when nopony else can, Sonic.'' Twilight replied before looking at the map and not seeing her cutie mark anywhere, ''Wait..i'm not needed!?''

''Well, I can be of some form of help.'' Tails said, raising his hand up, ''Considering Fluttershy is going to be alone in her finding of the friendship problem, I suggest I go with her.''

''Well, I dunno…'' Twilight said, but Sonic did a thumbs up at her, causing Twilight to look back at Tails, ''Okay, you can go. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are going to las pegasus, Rainbow Dash and Tails are going to cloudsdale and Applejack and Rarity are going to Manehattan.''

Just as she said it, everyone except Sonic, Spike and Twilight herself were gone.

''...'' Twilight was silent before turning to spike, ''Is Starlight still on her vaca-''

''Yep''

''Ok.'' Twilight said before an explosion was heard outside, causing the castle to shake, ''What the?''

''Eggman!'' Sonic said while speeding to the window and looking outside to see said mad scientist hovering over Silver Sonic, who was attacking the town, ''He's attacking the town!''

''OH NO!'' Twilight said before flying out of the castle, but was beat to eggman by Sonic.

When Twilight landed, she looked around and saw fire everywhere.

''Hello there, Sonic!'' Eggman said to his blue rival, '' We're both stuck here in this new world, so I thought 'why not take that over and make it eggmanland?'.''

''You want to turn my home into your own personal theme park?'' Twilight asked the scientist, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

''A talking horse...well, I don't know who you are and quite frankly, I don't care, nobody will stop me from ruling the world!'' Eggman said while laughing.

''I won't let you take over equestria!'' Twilight said while her horn glew before Silver Sonic hit her with a spindash, sending her flying back.

''Silver Sonic!?'' Sonic gasped while his eyes widened before dodging a boost from Silver Sonic, then kicking it in the head, sending it across the ground, ''I thought I destroyed him in the death egg!''

Before Sonic could get an answer, he was blasted by eggman, sending him flying into Twilight, who just got up, causing both of them to crash to the ground.

''Ok, we need a plan.'' Sonic said while getting up, then turning to Twilight, ''Can you teleport other creatures?''

''I believe so, yeah.'' Twilight said while getting up, ''Why?''

''When I say go, you teleport me at Silver Sonic...got it?'' Sonic asked and Twilight nodded.

''What are you gonna d-'' Twilight started, but noticed a blue blur rushing off, ''...UGH!''

Twilight blasted Eggman's egg mobile several times, but the blast bounced off of the egg mobile's shield while Eggman laughed.

''Is that all you have, you purple dimwit?'' Eggman said before firing a blast at Twilight, but Twilight managed to teleport away from that and on top of a building away from their view.

 **200 miles outside of ponyville**

Sonic skid to a halt before turning around, then getting in a spindash position.

''Full speed!'' Sonic screamed before the spindash was more of a blur than anything. Sonic then boosted towards ponyville while in his spindash position.

 **Ponyville**

''TWILIGHT, NOW!'' Twilight heard Sonic scream. Twilight nodded and teleported Sonic. Silence for a few moments before Twilight teleported Sonic back and it was a simple blur, but Silver Sonic went flying at amazing speeds with the blur on him.

''What!?'' Eggman gasped as Silver Sonic was sent through a mountain by the speed and force of the spindash before Sonic kicked Silver Sonic down and did another spindash, only for Silver Sonic to throw Sonic into one of the buildings at ponyville.

Twilight took the chance and blasted the egg mobile, sending it flying back.

''WHOA!'' Eggman said while he was teetering on the egg mobile, but managed to regain his footing, ''That was impressive!''

Both Eggman and Twilight fired blasts at eachother, causing their beams to lock and struggle.

 **With Sonic and Silver Sonic**

Sonic landed on top of a table with a chair that had a light tangeloish gray colored pegasus pony sitting there, eating a sandwich.

Silver Sonic flew to Sonic and began struggling before the pony spoke to them, causing them both to look at her.

''Um, could you please take the fighting away from me? You'll ruin my sandwich.'' The pony said, ''By the way, name's Angel Wings.''

''That's nice, but bye!'' Sonic said before kicking Silver Sonic away, then speeding at him before they clashed at several parts of the town, their collisions causing small shockwaves.

Both Sonic and Silver Sonic sped at eachother before doing a spindash, causing their attacks to collide and neither of them giving an inch before Silver Sonic was forced to break his spindash, allowing Sonic to do a flip kick. Silver Sonic went flying into the air before Sonic did a homing attack, then boosted up before curling into a ball and doing a spin dash at full speed, ripping through Silver Sonic and deactivating him before grabbing the chaos emerald inside of him and throwing him a few feet away, causing an explosion that destroyed the robot once and for all.

Sonic sped back to eggman and kicked him out of ponyville before looking at Twilight and giving a thumbs up.

 **Later, after the restoration process**

Sonic was on top of the castle of friendship, enjoying a chili dog and soda as he watched the sunset.

When Sonic finished his chili dog and drink he looked at the screen.

''Gotta run!''

Sonic then sped off in a blur, causing the screen to go black.

 **SECOND CHAPTER! BA-DA-DUM-DUM-DUM**

 **Characters featured:  
Sonic**

 **Twilight**

 **Eggman**

 **Tails**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Rarity**

 **Applejack**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Silver Sonic**

 **Angel Wings**

 **Spike**

 **Starlight (Mentioned)**


	3. Cloudsdale Collab

**Cloudsdale**

''You're sure about this?'' Sonic said as Rainbow Dash flew him to the very same road they first met.

''Of course it is, Sonic!'' Rainbow said while smirking, ''You're gonna watch the wonderbolts do their training! Besides, i'm in the wonderbolts, so it's gonna be awesome!''

''Yeah...right...I'm so high up right now, I could vomit.'' Sonic said, but was then smacked in the head by Rainbow, ''OW, what was that for?''

''Snap out of it!'' Rainbow shouted before dropping sonic next to a group of pegasi, causing Sonic to land on his feet. When he landed, he saw a gold pegasus lecturing the group.

''ALRIGHT, NEWBIES, TRAINING IS NOW IN SESSION!'' The pegasus, named Spitfire, screamed, '' YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO BE IN THE WONDERBOLTS!?''

The entire group said "Yes ma'am!", all but one...Sonic recognized the pegasus as Angel Wings.

''Huh..I've seen her before.'' Sonic said to Rainbow, who raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah...that's Angel Wings. She was here for when Twilight and I came to solve a friendship problem.'' Rainbow said and Sonic shrugged as Spitfire went to Angel.

''Angel Wings!'' Spitfire shouted to the pegasus, who immediately jumped back and looked at her, '' You're here for round two, newbie, so let's hope you actually pass this time.'' Angel simply nodded in agreement.

''If you want to actually be a wonderbolt, you need to have guts! Determination! Passion! You need to acknowledge your job and love it!'' Spitfire said while constantly pushing her hoof onto Angel's chest, ''You need to actually show you can do it rather than just go slow and expect to get the job!''

"Y-yes ma'am," she replied. "S-sorry."

''Now get your uniform on for training!'' Spitfire yelled before walking away.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other before walking to Angel.

''Hey, Angel Wings!'' Rainbow said while waving.

"Rainbow Dash!" Angel seemed to perk up while noticing that Rainbow was there, and ran over to her.

Sonic blinked as Angel hugged her.

''Sweet reunion here, huh?'' Sonic said while smirking.

"Uh, sorry," Angel said while backing away again. "Uh, who are you?"

''OH! I'm Sonic...Sonic The Hedgehog!'' Sonic said while rubbing his finger under his nose, ''I'm the hedgehog you saw crash through a building and land on the table you were eating at yesterday.''

"Oh, that was you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, me and Twilight managed to fend off Eggman and save ponyville.'' Sonic said, "So what's wrong with ya?''

"What do you mean?" Angel raised a brow confused.

''You seemed a little blue when that gold peg was talkin to ya.'' Sonic pointed out.

"Oh, that's just how Spitfire is… I've gotten used to her yelling, it just hurts my ears a little. I'm fine."

''Ya think you can actually be a wonderbolt?'' Sonic asked her.

"Well, I mean, I guess. I just need more practice, right?"

''Of course you need more practice!'' Rainbow said while flying behind her, ''It takes a lot of practice to be a wonderbolt, angel wings, you aren't gonna get in there simply by completing cadet training!''

"I know," Angel said, the smile creeping off her face slowly.

''What's wrong?'' Sonic asked, ''Surely you have confidence in yourself...right?''

"Well… why should I? I've always lost everything I've ever tried." Angel's head tilted towards the ground.

''If you don't push yourself to be the best, there's no way you'll succeed.'' Sonic said while raising his hand up, ''Life is a challenge and you'll need to push yourself to overcome those challenges.''

''How about we try preparing you for your training?'' Rainbow suggested to the light gray pegasus, ''That way you have the confidence and abilities needed to pass.''

''Yeah.'' Sonic agreed

''...Alright!'' Angel said, smiling at Sonic and Rainbow,'' I'll do it.''

Sonic and Rainbow smirked at each other before it cut to a training montage of Sonic and Rainbow Dash putting Angel through different tests, with Angel improving on each test.

However, when it was time for training, Angel couldn't approach the group due to anxiety as she was about to take off her wonderbolt uniform, but Sonic sped to her.

''Oh..hey, Sonic.'' Angel said, the blue hedgehog sat next to her.

''What's up, A.W?'' Sonic asked the pegasus, who shrugged.

''It's time for training, but I'm not sure if I can do it.'' Angel Wings said while hanging her head. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder.

''Part of being a hero is by confronting situations head on, even when it seems you have no chance.'' Sonic said while smirking, '' Bravery is approaching threats you're absolutely scared of, but have to in order to advance your life.''

Rainbow then landed before them. "Absolutely right. I have gone through tons of harrowing situations before. I fought a swarm of changelings with my bare hooves, faced Azuhotl together with the absolutely stunning Daring Do and even helped save a particularly annoying and - uh, I mean _cool_ stallion from a monster, down a waterfall and only inches away from its mouth! Gave him the best rollercoaster ride of his life, heh." she said, smiling sheepishly.

''Ok, I think that's enough, Rainbow.'' Sonic said while raising up his palm. "Feeling better, A.W?"

''Uh, okay… just a bit..I guess I'll go and do it.'' Angel said.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Sonic and Rainbow hoof/fist bumped.

 **Later, in the line of wonderbolts**

Spitfire approached the line of wonderbolt trainees and stared at them as well as a nervous, but courageous Angel Wings.

''Angel Wings, you don't seem scared...I like that!'' Spitfire said while smirking, then looked at the course presented, ''This course is meant to test your speed, courage and toughness...it's meant to test you, mentally and physically, to see if you truly belong in the wonderbolt ranks.'' Angel gulped, a huge lump going down her throat as dots of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. "All trainees who complete this course within 2 minutes will be exempt from extra training sessions and area cleaning for the day. Alright, good luck! First trainee, you're up!"

Angel took a huge breath, stepped up and looked at the course…the loops, checkpoints, the Dizzitron, amongst others...everything Angel hated about the course was in it. She stepped back, glancing blankly at the ominous obstacles. "Come on Angel, it's nothing…remember what Sonic said… just confront it head on... "

"Well, what are you waiting for, Angel Wings? Waiting for Hearth's Warming?", barked Spitfire.

Angel took another huge breath and spread her wings. She then started flying through the course with some difficulty - zipping through the rings, loop-the-looping around the giant loop and then stopping at the Dizzitron and getting on it. As the Dizzitron maxed out it's speed-40 mph, 50 mph - it flung Angel far away as a cartoony scream was heard. Spitfire, the other trainees, Sonic and Rainbow watched as she flew over their heads, flailing her hooves wildly.

''And she's off!'' Sonic said while putting his hand over his head to block out the sun.

Rainbow squinted at the screaming pegasus. "Well, you gotta go fast, am I right?"

"True, I guess." replied a chuckling Sonic.

Angel, still soaring through the sky, managed to recover and see the end of the course. With a face of determination, she used her full speed to fly to the end of the course. Spitfire and the trainees stared in wonder at the newbie pegasus as she sped past them.

"Amazing." muttered Spitfire as she scribbled on her clipboard.

''She's doing it!'' Sonic said before speeding next to Angel and running next to her as she flew across the road and landed on it.

''Yeah! Now that's 20% cooler!'' Rainbow yelled as she flew in excitement after Sonic, a huge grin plastered across her face.

Angel Wings had finally done it… She crossed the line right before the timer went off and crashed straight into a wall, but managed to beat the course. She stood up, rubbing her nose.

''Well...nopony else managed to beat the course.'' Spitfire said as the second pegasus walked up to the starting line.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh! I can't believe she actually did it!" screamed Rainbow, flying around in the air enthusiastically.

Angel walked up to them, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, did I make it?" she asked in a soft tone.

"YES!"

Angel's eyes brightened, and a wide grin spread across her face before the screen cut to black.

 **Later….**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked up to the door of the castle of friendship and saw a note on the ground...it was in an exquisite looking envelope, sealed with the seal of Canterlot.

Sonic picked it up and opened it before tossing it to Tails, who managed to come out. Tails caught it and started reading it.

''Dear Sonic The Hedgehog,

It has come to my understanding that you are new in Equestria, and I have heard about you and my pupil saving Ponyville from a particular 'Eggman' and more recently, helping out a lost, mentally-disabled pegasi find her place in the Wonderbolts.

However, far more dangerous things are on the horizon, and I feel that this time, I will not be able to utilize my pupil in the way I want to, which is why I'm asking you to meet me and my dear sister in Canterlot to discuss recent and future events.

Princess Celestia ''

Sonic's eyes widened.

''A PRINCESS!?''

Cut to black and the episode ends.

 **THANKS TO THE FRIENDS THAT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP ME OUT WITH THIS. SHOUT OUT TO AMGNISMO (ELSTAN LIM) AND LEXI HEULE FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **School ain't stopping me, especially since my classes are locked down and winter break is here! Winter break starts, winter break starts, let's sing our holiday cheer!**

 **NEXT TIME: Sonic is called to Canterlot as the evil queen chrysalis plans an invasion with the remnants of her changelings!**

 **NEXT EPISODE TITLE: Crisis in Canterlot**


	4. Crisis In Canterlot: Part 1

''Yes, a princess.'' Tails said while facepalming.

''Tails, the last time I encountered a princess, I was blasted through the heart!'' Sonic said while flailing his arms up and down in a cartoonish manner.

''But this gives you a chance to verify that you mean no harm to this world, Sonic.'' Tails said, ''You don't exactly have EVERYONE's trust so far, now do you?''

Sonic rubbed his chin before shrugging.

''There have been townsfolk suspicious in our agenda , believing it to be for our own gain rather than selfless behavior, so I guess this can clear all of that up.'' Sonic agreed.

Little did they know, Twilight Sparkle was watching them leave from her room before teleporting away.

 **Meanwhile, outside of Canterlot**

A black, damaged alicorn looked upon canterlot, followed by a bunch of other black ponies.

''Canterlot...haven't been here since that pitiful wedding!'' The alicorn spat before turning to the ponies, ''Here, my children, we will not fail.''

The ponies raised their left hoof up as the alicorn laughed.

 **Canterlot**

Sonic and Tails sped to the front gate of canterlot, only to be halted when a group of guards guards pointed spears at them.

''GEEZ!'' Sonic said, poking one of the spears, ''We're not here to do any harm. Princess Celestia wanted us to come.''

''Indeed she did...so you are Sonic The Hedgehog?'' the leader asked and Sonic nodded, ''Shining Armor, leader of the guard and prince of the crystal empire. I believe you know my sister.''

''Sister?'' Sonic wondered, raising an eyebrow.

''Twilight, of course.'' Shining Armor answered, causing Sonic to blink, ''I heard you and Twilight took down a threat to ponyville yesterday.''

''Heh..yeah.'' Sonic said while running his finger under his nose, '' It was no problem, I deal with egghead every day of the week.''

''So it seems.'' Shining Armor agreed before turning to his guards, ''Alright, let them in.''

When Sonic was about to walk in, his hand was grabbed by a gamboge-colored pegasus in gold armor with a blue mane.

''What a mi-'' Sonic started, but the pegasus shook his hand violently, ''What are you doing?''

''I am Flash Sentry and i've heard a lot of things about you from ponyville visitors!'' The pegasus, named Flash Sentry, squealed.

''Please don't bloat Sonic's ego more than it already is.'' Tails said while sighing before Sonic sped off, 'SONIC, WAIT!''

As they were speeding towards the castle of two sisters, they found a carriage with a large blanket over it.

Sonic walked over to it and knocked on it's door, causing the door to open on him, giving Sonic no time to react as he was hit in the face by it, causing him to fall down the stairs and land in Tails' arms.

''My hero!'' Sonic said before hopping off as a blue unicorn with white hair and a magician's hat and cape.

''Who would want to interrupt the nap of the great and powerful Tri-'' The unicorn said before seeing the pair, ''Are you the pair of aliens Trixie was hearing about while she was exploring ponyville?''

''Who's Trixie?'' Sonic asked, but Tails poked his shoulder, ''Huh?''

''I think she is...I think she talks in the third person, Sonic.'' Tails said.

''CORRECT!'' Trixie said, ''Trixie was coming to ponyville to check up on Starlight before she saw explosions, causing her to come back to canterlot.''

''Right...well, we'll be off to the castle now,so-'' Sonic started, but was grabbed by Trixie.

''The castle of princesses Celestia and Luna?'' Trixie asked and Sonic nodded, ''Can Trixie come?''

''...I guess.'' Sonic said while shrugging and Trixie squealed.

 **Later, at the castle**

Sonic, Tails and Trixie walked in and saw nobody was there before more guards popped up and shot lasers at them, but Tails managed to use his technology to raise a shield to protect them.

''What are you guys doing!?'' Sonic asked and a dark blue alicorn teleported in front of the guards.

''HALT YOUR ACTIONS!'' The alicorn yelled, ''thou will not fire at guests our sister suggested!''

''The kind of voice this alicorn is speaking is a royal equestrian voice, according to what Twilight has told me.'' Tails said as the alicorn continued to speak.

''We understand the situation is critical, but thy sister will not approve of this! Go back to your posts!'' The Alicorn said and the guards nodded before retreating to their posts. The Alicorn turned to Sonic, Tails and Trixie before smiling, ''I am sorry for that display.''

''No biggie.'' Sonic sand and The Alicorn looked at Sonic.

''I am Princess Luna, sister of Celestia and princess of the moon.'' Luna said, ''My job is to raise and lower the moon.''

''Ah, so the raising of the sun and moon are different on this world.'' Tails said, rubbing his chin as Luna looked at him.

''What do you mean?'' Luna asked the young fox, who shrugged.

''Back at mobius, the sun and moon raise naturally rather than by one person.'' Tails explained, 'But that's something i'll look into later.''

''So you shall..'' Luna said while nodding, but then frowned, ''There is trouble in Canterlot, though.''

''What kind of trouble?'' Sonic asked and Luna sighed.

''The changelings.'' Luna revealed and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

''What are changelings?'' Sonic asked and Luna sighed.

''They are evil creatures who feed off of the love of the citizens of equestria. They can shapeshift into anypony they want.''Luna explained, '' Twilight Sparkle and her friends managed to fend off an invasion of canterlot a few months back, but it seems they are targeting our fair city again.''

''Trixie has helped prevent another full scale invasion before with her best friend, Starlight Glimmer and 2 others.'' Trixie said, raising a hoof.

''Correct, but this time it's different...my sister has been...out of character, per say.'' Luna said while sighing again, '' She thinks it's just stress, but I think it's far more.''

''Wait, wait, hold the phone.'' Sonic said, raising a finger, ''You said that changelings can shapeshift into any pony they desired, right?''

''Indee-'' Luna started, but realized where Sonic was going, '' Do you believe that my sister has been replaced by a changeling?''

''It's a sure possibility.'' Tails added, ''I heard from a conversation I was listening into while eating lunch that changelings can alter the personalities of their assumed forms, making them appear worse than they actually are.''

 **Meanwhile, at Celestia's throne room**

''Princess Celestia!'' Shining Armor said, bowing to her, ''There is…a problem.''

''What problem do you speak of?'' Celestia asked him.

''Changelings have been spotted by our patrols outside of canterlot, should we go and stop them?'' Shining Armor asked and Celestia nodded.

''Go find the changelings and bring them for interrogation.'' Celestia told him and Shining nodded before leaving with the guards in the throne room.

When Celestia used her magic to slam the door shut, she chuckled.

''Those fools don't even suspect a thing.'' Celestia said before her eyes glowed green with a smirk, ''Nothing at all…''

 **FIRST PART OF CRISIS IN CANTERLOT! THIS WILL BE A 2 OR 3 PARTER, SO STAY TUNED!**

 **The Death of Carrie Fisher threw the chapter off by a day, but the support of my friends managed to make me press on and complete it.**

 **And so, I dedicate this chapter to the late, great, Carrie Fisher**

 **1956 - 2016**

 **NEXT: The Changeling Invasion fully starts! With changelings outside of Canterlot, forcing The canterlot guard to mobilize and fight, Chrysalis has the rest of her changeling army sneak into canterlot, leaving it up to Sonic, Tails, Luna, Trixie and Twilight to defend Canterlot.**

'


	5. Crisis In Canterlot: Part 2

As Sonic, Trixie, Luna and Tails were walking to the throne room, they saw a table with food on it.

Sonic sped over and saw a cracker. He picked it up and checked it's label.

''Peanut Butter cra-'' Sonic said, but Trixie came and smacked him before catching the crackr.

''THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS HER PEANUT BUTTER CRACKER!'' Trixie shouted in victory

''You didn't have to smack me over that, ya know.'' Sonic said and Trixie shrugged.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie disagrees" Trixie replied.

''We're almost at the throne room, guys.'' Tails announced before they approached a large door.

"Can Trixie open it?" Trixie asked, shoving Tails aside.

''Uh..sure.'' Tails said before standing next to Sonic as Trixie opened it, then quickly froze as she saw changelings everywhere.

"Trixie is shocked," Trixie said, mouth wide open.

''What the?'' Sonic said, turning to Luna, ''What is this?''

"C-Changelings…" Luna said, shocked.

Suddenly, Celestia starts to glow green and suddenly, a green, blinding light shines, causing the heroes to cover their eyes.

''Man, that's bright!'' Sonic shouted.

"Trixie might've gone blind!" Trixie shouted

When the light died down,they turned to where Celestia was to reveal..chrysalis.

''You aren't winning any beauty contests soon, are ya?'' Sonic asked while chuckling as a purple light came from the room next to them and Twilight stormed out, having teleported to the throne room.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie finds your comment funny" Trixie said to Sonic.

"Chrysalis?! Where is my _real_ sister!" luna yelled.

''Oh, nowhere but this painting up here.'' Chrysalis replied while smirking, raising her hoof up to a painting that had Celestia on it, ''We managed to find the magic needed to trap ponies inside paintings, but we can only do it to one pony.''

Twilight managed to get to the 4 heroes.

''Oh, hey, Twilight.'' Sonic said to the purple alicorn.

"Trixie is angry now" Trixie said, looking at celestia in the painting.

"Twilight! Thank goodness you're here!" Luan exclaimed.

''I knew there was something weird going on when I saw the guards coming out of the castle,so I teleported into here.'' Twilight explained, then lit up her horn and pointed it at Chrysalis, ''And now I know what's wrong.''

"We have to defeat her, Twilight!" luna said.

"May Trixie come?" Trixie asked.

"Sure! Sonic and Tails, we'll need your help!" Luna said.

''RIGHT!'' Sonic said before spinning into a ball, only for Chrysalis to raise a magic shield and cause him to bounce off of it, sending him into a group of changelings that hissed at him, ''Uh…nice ponies?''

Tails used an arm cannon to shoot at several of the changelings before raising a mechanical fist out of a portal, hitting one in the stomach.

Trixie tried to shoot one but before she could one transformed into her.

"Could you teach Trixie how to do that?!" Trixie exclaimed, clueless to the situation.

The changeling hissed before tackling her down, only for it to be blasted into the wall by Twilight.

''Don't let your guard down, Trixie!'' Twilight said while flying away from a group of changelings.

Trixie scoffed and said, "They messed up Trixie's fabulous mane!"

A changeling tried to tackle Trixie, but Trixie smacked it in the face. The changeling screamed before Sonic spin dashed it, only to punch several changelings that came at him before hitting all of them with a homing attack.

Sonic then ran around a large group of changelings at lightning speeds before doing a peace sign, causing them all to fly into the ceiling.

When Sonic was about to do a fully charged spin dash, he felt himself grabbed by Chrysalis's magic and flung out the window, crashing into a garden as Chrysalis herself dropped before him and changelings occupy the rest of the heroes.

"Trixie wants to know if Sonic is okay," Trixie said, walking over to the hedgehog.

''Ugh..yeah, i'm fine.'' Sonic said before he noticed that Twilight, Luna and Tails were too busy fighting the changelings, leaving only him and Trixie to fight Chrysalis, ''TIME TO PARTY!''

Sonic sped towards Chrysalis, sidestepping several blasts before jumping between two blasts, only to be grabbed by her shot Chrysalis' magic, which made Chrysalis let go in pain.

Chrysalis dropped Sonic, who kicked her in the jaw, then disappeared from sight for a few seconds.

''Where did he go?'' Chrysalis said before she suddenly felt pain all over her upper body, ''UGH!''

Sonic reappeared and did a smug grin before spin dashing up and kicking Chrysalis down.

Trixie shot Chrysalis in the eye with her magic, making her blind for a minute.

''ARGH! THAT'S IT!'' Chrysalis screamed before facing down and blasting the ground, causing Sonic to fly up while holding his butt, which was burning.

''MY HIND!'' Sonic screamed as he flew bursted out laughing.

"You're an idiot, Trixie sees!" Trixie said.

Chrysalis then fired a large blast at Trixie, causing an explosion that sent her flying into a tree. "Trixie sees she's the idiot!'

Chrysalis raised Trixie up with magic and charges a large blast, causing Trixie to start panicking as Sonic starts flying back to the ground.

Trixie rubbed her back as Chrysalis laughed.

''Time for you to die, magician!'' Chrysalis laughed before firing a blast at Trixie, only for Sonic to come and kick the blast down at the last second.

"Trixie thanks you, Sonic!" Trixie said before Chrysalis flung her into the wall.

''Shut up!'' Chrysalis shouted before turning to Sonic, ''My sons have told me about you while spying in ponyville, Sonic The Hedgehog.''

"Sonic is so popular he has stalker, Trixie is shocked," Trixie said, laughing.

''Well, whaddya gonna do?'' Sonic said to the unicorn, who was on the ground at the wall she was flung to before barely dodging a blast, ''GEEZ!''

''I know of your speed and ability, but I am not concerned in the absolute slightest!'' Chrysalis boasted. Trixie got off the wall she was flung to and shot Chrysalis in her other with her magic.

''ARGH! DARN IT!'' Chrysalis said, covering her eyes and allowing Sonic to speed at her, only for him to speed behind her and kick her in the back of the head, causing her to fall, ''I will not be beaten again! Not for a third time!''

Chrysalis then flew up before firing a massive blast at the ground, sending everything in the garden but the trees flying out of canterlot and into the river.

''AH! I CAN'T SWIM!'' Sonic said, trying to paddle before Tails grabbed him and flew him to shore, causing Sonic to hop down. Trixie teleported herself out of the water, as did Luna and Twilight.

Sonic was wet all over his body.

''I hate water.'' Sonic said while turning to the ponies, who all had either scars or were dirty from the fighting.

Twilight touched her forehead and saw blood on her hooves before healing herself with magic.

Trixie saw and said, "Trixie saw that and is disgusted"

Chrysalis dropped before them with her changelings before Sonic had an idea.

''Tails, toss me a ring!'' Sonic shouted to his best friend, who looked at him.

'' A power ring? This is the first time we've had to use it while in this world.'' Tails replied, unsure, ''Are you sure it will work?''

''I'm positive!'' Sonic said before Tails tossed him a ring. Sonic caught it and was engulfed in a gold aura before turning to Chrysalis, ''Alright big, strong and freaky, time for round two!''

Sonic pointed at Chrysalis while saying that, who laughed.

''You really think you can beat me with a simple ring?'' Chrysalis said while laughing, ''None of you can beat me alone no matter how hard you try! It would be easy to drop the dirty magician due to her inexperience.''

Trixie looked at Chrysalis. Trixie's face turned red and shot both of Chrysalis' eyes, blinding her once more.

Chrysalis rubbed her eyes as a gold flash zoomed towards Chrysalis before zipping past her several times, hitting her repeatedly before kicking her hard enough to cause a shockwave that caused a small crater to form, sending her flying into a hill and defeating her.

Sonic landed on the ground before doing a thumbs up.

''Got ya beat, ugly.'' Sonic said before speeding back to the rest of the heroes as the changelings grab Chrysalis and retreat.

As they start to celebrate, they see a light before them and Celestia appears, having been freed from the painting.

"Princess Celestia! Trixie is glad to see you!" Trixie said, fake smiling.

Celestia hugged Luna and Twilight before nodding at Trixie, then looked at Sonic and Tails and giving them a nod.

''Sonic and Tails...your heroism, as well as my sister's, Trixie's and my student's, has allowed me to reward you with something.'' Celestia told the two, who looked at eachother, ''The Grand Galloping Gala is coming in 3 weeks, so I am asking for you to attend it. It will have a buffet, dancing and contests, among other spectacular events.''

Sonic grinned.

''Racing event?'' Sonic asked Celestia, who nodded, ''THEN I'M IN!''

"MAY TRIXIE COME?!" Trixie said ecstatically.

''By asking you, I mean all 4 of you. You, Sonic, Tails and my student.'' Celestia said, smiling at Trixie.

"YAY! I'M SO EXCITED- er" Trixie stopped herself.

''Where's the third person?'' Sonic asked her, referring to her break of her usual third person voice.

"Er- I-erm- Trixie doesn't know.." Trixie said.

''Regardless, it is imperative you set up for the gala in advance so as to not miss anything when the time comes.'' Celestia reminded them before flying up with Luna, ''Farewell.''

Both princesses flew back to the castle as Twilight teleported away, leaving only Sonic, Trixie and Tails.

''So…'' Sonic said, looking blankly at the sky.

Trixie gasped. "I have to get Rarity to make me a dress for the Gala!" Trixie said, interrupting the silence.

''Well, go on, Trix, you don't have forever.'' Sonic said before speeding off with Tails following him, causing a dust cloud to form that caused Trixie to cough several times.

''No...Trixie does not.''

 **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MACHOZI FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THE 2ND PART! I believe this is the longest chapter in the fanfic, but I am not sure.**

 **NEXT: Hanging with Fluttershy! Fluttershy invites Sonic and Tails to hang out at her cottage as Dr Eggman looks to collect as many chaos emeralds as he possibly can!**


	6. Fluttershy's Cottage

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Tails was sipping some tea as Sonic was laying on a chair in Fluttershy's living room.

''It was awfully nice for you to invite us to your house, Fluttershy.'' Tails said, complimenting the timid mare, who smiled.

''Oh, it was nothing. After I heard that you two, Princess Luna, Twilight and Trixie saved canterlot and got yourselves tickets to the grand galloping gala, I was wanting to get to know you better.'' Fluttershy explained, sipping her own tea as angel bunny was standing on the leg of the chair Sonic was relaxing on.

''Hop on off, little rabbit.'' Sonic said petting Angel bunny, who kicked him in the jaw before hopping off, ''GEEZ! Hard hitting for a bunny.''

''Oh my, are you okay?'' Fluttershy asked the blue hedgehog, who nodded. Fluttershy then ran her hoof across her head while breathing a sigh of relief, ''I don't like it when my friends are hurt, so I was worried.''

''Nothin to be worried about, Flutters!'' Sonic assured the mare while running a finger under his nose, ''I've taken worse.''

''I've heard.'' Fluttershy said while sipping tea, ''Do you want to see who I live with?''

''Sure! Who do yo-'' Sonic started, but a Draconequus appeared in front of him, startling him.

''BAHAHAHA!'' The draconqeuus laughed, ''You should have seen your face!''

''Sonic...Tails...this is Discord.'' Fluttershy said.

''Yes, I am Discord. Lord of chaos, spirit of disharmony and the best draconequus this pony has ever met.'' Discord said, hugging Fluttershy.

''That's maybe because you're the only draconequus i've ever met, Discord.'' Fluttershy reminded him kindly.

''Well...that isn't far from the truth.'' Discord agreed, shrugging.

''So you're a...draconequus?'' Sonic said, raising his eyebrow at the name, ''Not really an interesting name, now is it?''

''Neither is the name 'Sonic'. What are you supposed to be? Going around, wearing shoes like you're going to a sporting event.'' Discord said, snapping his fingers and spawning a drink himself before sipping out of it, ''I doubt even Rarity would approve of it.''

''Well, I was never really one for fashion.'' Sonic said before seeing Discord snap his fingers and turn Sonic's drink into a chili dog, ''Is that what it looks like?...What it smells like?''

Fluttershy and Discord raised an eyebrow as Tails facepalmed.

''Oh no..'' Tails groaned.

Sonic instantly lifted the chili dog and grinned the widest grin Fluttershy has ever seen.

''IT'S A CHILI DOG!'' Sonic said, mowing through the chili dog, causing some of the chili to get on Tails and Fluttershy.

''Oh..oh my.'' Fluttershy said, eyes widened as she cleaned herself off, ''You certainly like that, don't you?''

''More than you could dream of, Fluttershy!'' Sonic said, eating the last bit of the chili dog.

''I struggle to believe a mere hedgehog can tear through food like that.'' Discord said, raising his eyebrows before snapping his fingers and being covered in a sonic costume, ''MOVE AT SONIC SPEED!''

Sonic was unimpressed, but Tails was curious.

''Discord, how can you do that?'' Tails asked the lord of chaos, who laughed

''It's simple...I am the lord of chaos and disharmony, one of the most powerful, if not THE most powerful magic user in all of equestria.'' Discord said with a smirk, '' There is nothing I can't do.''

''According to something Rainbow Dash told me, there is something you can't do.'' Sonic said and Discord raised an eyebrow, ''Win.''

The room went silent with Tails and Fluttershy looking towards Discord, who was blowing steam out of his ears and red coming up and covering his face before Fluttershy put a hoof on his right hand.

''Calm down, i'm sure she didn't mean it.'' Fluttershy told her friend, who sighed and crossed his arms.

''Fine…'' Discord replied, then turned to Sonic, ''Although these 'chaos emeralds' have caught my interest in a way...what exactly do they do.''

''When all 7 are collected, they could give anyone near infinite power.'' Tails said, cutting Sonic, was about to speak, off, ''We've already got 2, but I think there are others spread out across equestria, so we need to try to collect them in order to get us home.''

''So, these 'emeralds' have the ability for one to be unstoppable?'' Discord said while sipping his drink, ''Sounds like quite the pickle when they fall into wrong hands.''

''Heh! Egghead has had them all several times and yet we had no problem kicking his tail across mobius!'' Sonic said, having ego and cockiness all over him, ''This won't be any different!''

''Except now that you're in a different world, you'd need to adjust to the locations of equestria in order to get familiar with the surroundings and ensure a safe adventure.'' Fluttershy pointed out.

''Sonic was never really one to worry about his own safety.'' Tails reminded Fluttershy as Sonic smirked, ''To him, danger is fun when it comes to adventures.''

''Endless possibilities, Tails.'' Sonic added before hearing a knock on the front door, ''Who could that be?''

Fluttershy went and opened the door to see 3 fillies. One being a pegasus, one being an earth pony and one being a unicorn.

''Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, what brings you here?'' Fluttershy asked the 3 fillies, who looked at eachother before looking at Fluttershy.

''We've been hearing talk about this 'Sonic' guy and we heard he was coming to your co-'' Scootaloo began before Sonic sped to the door, surprising the 3 fillies with his speed, ''Wow...you're as fast as Rainbow Dash!''

''Eh, I was going easy on her when we were racing.'' Sonic said, smirking, ''I let her win...and I have no real speed limit, meaning I can go as fast as I want to.''

''Oh, really? Try going from canterlot to here within 20 sec-'' Scootaloo challenged before Sonic sped from canterlot back within 2 seconds, causing the 3 fillies to drop their jaws, ''W-What?''

'' Rainbow Dash's calculated top speed was roughly 7,500 miles per hour.'' Tails informed them before turning to Sonic, ''Sonic can easily reach that speed and that's not even 5% of his top speed...not like he has one.''

''Really? That's so cool!'' Scootaloo complemented, hopping around like she received a christmas present that she genuinely wanted, ''Ya gotta teach me how to do that!''

Sonic rubbed the Filly's head with his hand while chuckling

''Maybe when your wings are fully grown, I can speed through a portal to here to help ya out.'' Sonic said before Scootaloo nodded and walked off with Sweetie Belle, leaving only Apple Bloom, who still had her jaw dropped, ''Uh…''

''U-Uh…'' Apple Bloom stuttered, ''H-How?''

Apple Bloom shook her head and looked up at the Hedgehog.

''Well...uh...pleasure meeting you, sir!'' Apple Bloom said before running after her friends.

Sonic turned to Fluttershy and Tails with a smirk.

''How about me and Rainbow Dash go for round 2?''

 **GAH! Finally, this chapter is done! This took so long to properly think out due to vacations and winter break taking away from my writing time, but I managed to pull through and finish this! Thanks to everyone who views this and to everyone i've met online for your support and I hope to be able to talk to you sometime! :)**

 **NEXT TIME: Sonic vs Rainbow Dash! Sonic has challenged Rainbow Dash to a rematch and Rainbow Dash, eager to prove she's the faster one between them, accepts. But what neither of them realize is that the race will get messier than either of them expected….**


	7. Sonic v Rainbow Dash: Dawn of Mecha

**Cloudsdale**

''Angel Wings, did you grab the supplies needed for this military drill with bulk biceps?'' Spitfire asked the pegasus, who shook her head, ''WELL GET TO IT!''

Angel Wings immediately sped off before running into Rainbow Dash.

''Oh! Rainbow Dash!'' Angel Wings said excitedly.

''What's up? Spitfire being spitfire?'' Rainbow Dash asked and Angel Wings nodded, ''Well, all you have to do is get used to it and you'll be fine.''

Angel Wings smiled as Fluttershy flew to them.

''Um, Rainbow Dash?'' Fluttershy said to the speedster, who looked at her, ''Sonic challenged you to a rematch to your race.''

A moment of silence before Rainbow Dash smirked.

''Blue wants his butt kicked in racing again? I'm happy to oblige!'' Rainbow Dash said with a confident tone, ''I beat him once and i'll do it again!''

''Should I go and watch?'' Angel Wings asked the two pegasi, who looked at her.

''If you wa-'' Fluttershy started, but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

''Of course you should! You get to see who the fastest creature in equestria is and spoiler alert, it ain't Sonic!'' Rainbow Dash said with a smug grin before flying off with Fluttershy and Angel Wings following her.

 **Eggman's base**

Dr. Eggman flew into his base in his eggmobile and over to Cubot and Orbot

''Any updates?'' Eggman asked the two robots, who nodded and pulled up footage from cloudsdale that a bee-sized drone captured,

'' _Um, Rainbow Dash? Sonic challenged you to a rematch to your race.''_

'' _Blue wants his butt kicked in racing again? I'm happy to oblige!''_

'' _Should I go watch?''_

'' _If you wa-''_

'' _Of course you should! You get to see who the fastest creature in equestria is and spoiler alert, it ain't Sonic!''_

All 3 just stood there with cartoony question marks appearing above their heads. Just as that happened, Eggman shook his head before laughing.

''This is brilliant! If we locate where the race is by tracking both Rainbow Dash and Sonic, we will destroy them and my dreams of eggmanland will not be foiled with Sonic around!'' Eggman said, laughing before turning towards a relatively large blue Sonic robot, ''And if we power this sucker up with a chaos emerald, he will be unstoppable!''

''Exactly who is this robot, Dr. Eggman?'' Orbot asked the mad scientist, who looked at him.

''...Mecha Sonic.''

''Mecha Sonic?'' Both robots asked the doctor, who nodded, ''Who is that?''

''I originally wanted to call him 'Metallix', but I recognized his similarities to Sonic and ended up calling him 'Mecha Sonic'. He's a Sonic robot I used to attack Angel Island a few years back, but Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ended up stopping the attack, nearly destroying Mecha Sonic when Sonic ripped through his upper body, causing there to be a hole that forced me to halt my plans for world my plans for world domination in order to fix him.'' Eggman explained, ''And now that he is fixed, all I need to do is power him with a chaos emerald and 'poof'! He's going to run amuck across equestria and destroy all who oppose us!''

Orbot and Cubot looked at eachother as Eggman laughed evilly.

 **Everfree forest**

Tails, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The cutie mark crusaders and angel wings observed the scene before them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash, in a racing position, getting ready to do just that...race.

''On your mark!'' Twilight shouted

''Ready to lose again, blue?'' Rainbow Dash asked the hedgehog, who smirked, ''Well you're going to!''

''Get set!''

''I was just going easy on ya! I would have won were it not for you kicking the branch!'' Sonic replied.

''Go!''

Suddenly, both racers blasted off, leaving a large cloud of smoke that caused the observers to cough.

''I have a device that allows me to monitor Sonic to make sure nothing bad happens to either of them.'' Tails said before pulling out a device that projected Sonic and Rainbow Dash's blurs, ''This way, we can observe what happens in the race, but make sure none of them get hurt.''

''That's genius!'' Twilight said, complimenting Tails, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

''It's nothing really. I just do what I can to ensure the safety of all involved!'' Tails responded.

 **Near the end of the everfree forest**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped through the forest as the hedgehog was dodging every branch, hopping over every log and avoiding all the animals that were in the forest as Rainbow Dash smirked.

''Having trouble there, blue?'' Rainbow Dash mockingly asked the hedgehog, who shook his head.

''Come on, this is nothing! I deal with this stuff every day of the week!'' Sonic said cockily, causing Rainbow Dash to raise an eyebrow before Sonic sped up, matching her speed.

Sonic chuckled before their blurs collided, rainbow and blue clashing together as they tried to get one up on eachother while moving out of the forest.

The last time they collided, it produced a shockwave before Sonic spindashed ahead of Rainbow Dash, who then sped to a cloud and bounced on it repeatedly, causing Sonic to be struck by lightning before Rainbow Dash sped ahead, only for Sonic to boost and again match her.

''What's the cheating about?'' Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

''Gotta do whatever you can to win!'' Rainbow Dash replied before she sped up, causing Sonic to speed up as well as they approached a mountain.

Rainbow Dash tried hitting Sonic with lightning again, but the blue blur easily dodged all of the bolts before speeding up the mountain..which turned out to be a volcano.

''...Uh oh'' Sonic said, gulping the same time as Rainbow Dash.

Just as they gulped, the volcano erupted, causing Rainbow Dash to quickly grab Sonic and fly away from the lava that was quickly approaching them.

Sonic managed to get free of Rainbow Dash and fall towards the lava.

''SONIC!'' Rainbow Dash shrieked before Sonic managed to have a surfboard appear out of nowhere and ACTUALLY SLIDE DOWN THE LAVA WITH IT,

Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash, who was awestruck before he managed to speed his surfboard up, though the lava was approaching them at incredible speeds. However, Sonic managed to reach the bottom of the volcano before he found a pond.

''Let's hope this works!'' Sonic said before boosting the same time as Rainbow Dash, causing Sonic to run across the pond and Rainbow Dash to fly above it as they approached canterlot.

Just as they were about to reach canterlot, which was the finish of the race, a blast ended up hitting the ground ahead of them, knocking both speedsters back before they both hit a tree.

When Sonic looked up, he saw eggman flying down in the eggmobile with Mecha Sonic.

''Eggman!'' Sonic said, growling at Eggman, ''What are you doing here?''

''Well, my rodent rival, I found Mecha Sonic and I figured he'd be the perfect match...for both of you.'' Eggman said before tossing a chaos emerald to Mecha Sonic, who put it inside of him and began powering up.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked on in worry as a large blue aura surrounded Mecha Sonic and began a transformation...into what Eggman dubbed 'Semi-Super Mecha Sonic'.

''Now! Mecha Sonic! Destroy the-''

''I TAKE ORDERS FROM NOBODY!'' Mecha Sonic said, blasting the eggmobile into the mountain that canterlot was at before turning to Sonic and Rainbow Dash, ''Hello, Sonic.''

''Mecha Sonic...how are you not destroyed?'' Sonic asked the robot, who laughed, ''What's so funny.''

''Oh, nothing..it's just that all of this power is enough for me to destroy you...and I will not give an explanation to how I am alive, only to how I will kill you...but you will experience that physically rather than verbally.'' Mecha Sonic said before speeding at the two, only for him to be blasted by a magic beam from Twilight, ''Ah...my databanks were upgraded by Dr. Eggman to know you are Twilight Sparkle..''

Mecha Sonic then looked at the rest of the mane six, Tails and Angel Wings coming.

''Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Angel Wings and...Tails.'' Mecha Sonic said, looking at the fox, who growled at him.

Suddenly, Mecha Sonic teleported behind Sonic and kicked him into the air before blasting Rainbow Dash, then teleported to everyone, punching and kicking them all before teleporting behind above Sonic and doing a double axe handle, causing him to crash on the ground.

Sonic managed to get up the same time as Rainbow Dash and both of them sped at Mecha Sonic, who teleported and slammed both of their heads together before kicking Rainbow Dash and punching Sonic, then he did a chaos blast, that caused all of the heroes to fly back.

Twilight was the first to recover, flying at Mecha Sonic while dodging the blasts fired at her before she fired a beam at Mecha Sonic, who fired a beam back and caused them to clash together.

Twilight was sweating and looked worried as Mecha Sonic slowly began overpowering her beam, only for Sonic to speed behind Mecha Sonic and kick him in the head , causing him to stagger forward and be hit by the full power of the beam.

''NOOOOOO!'' Mecha Sonic screamed before the beam cleared and there was nothing..only smoke and a crater where the beam hit.

The heroes began celebrating, but Sonic crossed his arms while looking around.

''Huh? What's wrong, blue?'' Rainbow Dash asked Sonic, who looked at the group of heroes.

''He's not finished yet.'' Sonic simply said before he managed to duck under a surprise kick from Mecha Sonic, then did a backflip to avoid a punch, kicking Mecha Sonic's arm up while doing the backflip.

Mecha Sonic growled and flew up into the air before he aimed his arm cannon at the heroes, then a large beam began being charged.

''Oh no! He's gonna try killing us with that attack!'' Tails shrieked before the ponies looked at him, ''He diverts all of his remaining power to that beam and considering the sheer amount of energy he has with the chaos emerald, that might drain the emerald's power!''

''Hey, blue!'' Rainbow Dash shouted to Sonic, who looked at her, ''Grab my hoof!''

Sonic did so and instantly, Rainbow Dash flew up with Sonic holding on for dear life. When they reached a high enough distance Rainbow Dash threw Sonic down towards Mecha Sonic before going full speed at the robot, who noticed her behind him.

''What?'' Mecha Sonic said before he was hit by the sonic rainboom, causing him to slam to the ground and bounce off of it before Sonic came down, going at an incredible speed before hitting Mecha Sonic with a spindash, causing a massive explosion that sent everyone flying.

When the smoke cleared, both Sonic and Mecha Sonic were on the ground until Mecha Sonic got up, but was visibly damaged, as the chaos emerald was swiped by Rainbow Dash as she hit him with the sonic rainboom.

''T-This isn't the last time you'll s-see m-m-me!'' Mecha Sonic said, emitting electricity before teleporting away.

Sonic slowly began to get up as the heroes cheered and Rainbow Dash landed before him.

''So...is this a tie?'' Sonic asked the pegasus who nodded

Both blue speedsters then shook hands (or hand and hoof, in the case of Rainbow Dash), showing a sign of respect and hopefully putting their rivalry to rest.

Little did they know, a black hedgehog with red stripes was looking at the group, sitting in a tree with his arms crossed.

''I don't know how we got here, blue hedgehog...but I hope to find a proper solution to our problem rather than putting this world at risk.'' the hedgehog said before getting out a chaos emerald, ''CHAOS CONTROL!''

The group of heroes continued celebrating as the sun began to set.

 **Nearly 2000 words on this chapter alone! And I worked on all of this at school, no less! Well, anyway, i'm surprised and glad that this story has been so well received so far, being more popular than I thought it would be and I thank everyone who read and loved this story. A lot of effort is put into making something as complex as a Sonic-MLP crossover and I would like to give a shoutout to everyone who commented and to my friend, Michelle Creber. Hope to get the next chapter done with flying colors!**

 **Next time: From Dusk until dawn:Part one! When the Dazzlings arrive back in equestria as ponies instead of sirens, Sonata Dusk encounters Sonic and through him and Tails, she starts to redeem herself and split from the dazzlings.**


	8. From Dusk Until Dawn - Part 1

**3 miles from ponyville**

Electricity ended up shooting out above a grass field before the electricity turned into a portal and dropped 3 ponies into the fields.

All three grunted as they hit the ground, only for them to get up.

''Where are we, Adagio?'' the youngest one, an arctic bluish white pony, asked her leader, a pale apple green pony.

''Looks like we're in equestri-'' Adagio answered before looking at her, ''GAH! We're ponies!''

''Oh, joy…'' Aria Blaze, another one of 'the dazzlings', groaned. She was a pale, light grayish fuschia pony.

''I know right!?'' Sonata blurted out excitedly, completely unaware of Aria's sarcasm, ''Here we can have a lot of fun with the natives!''

When she said that, Adagio's eyes widened, then she did an evil grin.

''Yes...yes, we will…'' Adagio said before turning to the two, ''Spread out! When you find something, regroup with me here!''

The two other dazzlings nodded and ran off.

 **Later, in ponyville**

Sonic and Tails were at sugarcube corner, where pinkie pie works at, to get a snack.

''So what kind of cupcake do you want?'' Pinkie asked the two heroes while pulling down the menu cartoon-style, ''We have bubble gum cupcake, chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes-''

As Pinkie Pie continued to ramble about the cupcake flavors, which caused Sonic and Tails to do a cartoony sweat drop, Sonic heard hooves coming to the building.

''Tails, you hear that?'' Sonic whispered to his friend, who nodded and turned to the door the same time as Sonic to see Sonata Dusk running into the sugarcube corner and towards pinkie pie with an angry look on her face. Acting quickly, Sonic sped in front of Sonata, causing her to stop herself instantly.

''Who and what are you?'' Sonata asked the hedgehog, who raised an eyebrow.

 _I've been to every location in equestria and I do not recall seeing her...she must be from another world, like me and Tails._ Sonic thought before rubbing the bottom of his nose.

''I'm Sonic...Sonic The Hedgehog!'' Sonic said before Pinkie appeared behind him.

''That's right! And I'm Pinkie Pie!'' Pinkie said on top of what Sonic said, to his amusement, ''So who are ya and where are you from?''

''I'm Sonata Dusk!'' Sonata said, raising a hoof, ''I'm a dazzling!''

''OOOH!'' Pinkie said, curious as to where Sonata came from, ''Wanna go meet my friends?!''

''Sure!'' Sonata said, blending in with the locals to avoid suspicion as to who she is, ''I'd love to see them.''

As Pinkie and Sonata left, Sonic and Tails looked at eachother and nodded before going after them.

 **Castle of friendship**

Twilight was studying some ancient and complex spells before her door busted open and Pinkie, Sonata, Sonic and Tails walked in, causing the alicorn to fall out of her seat.

''HEY! Pinkie, don't do tha-'' Twilight started, but saw Sonata, causing Twilight to instantly light her horn at her, ''What are YOU doing here?''

''Oh, aren't you that 'princess of equestria' that those rainbooms were talking about? The same one that helped the rainbooms beat me, Adagio and Aria?'' Sonata asked Twilight, who nodded, ''Ohhh, I knew i recognized you from somewhere!''

Before stuff could break down, Sonic zipped between them and stopped them from attacking eachother.

''Okay, let me ask Sonata here something.'' Sonic said before turning to said Siren-turned-mare, ''And I want this to be a private talk.''

''Um...okay?'' Sonata replied and the two walked out with the other heroes looking on in worry.

When they went outside, sonic hopped onto a lamp post and sat down.

''So you're evil, huh?'' Sonic asked the siren, who nodded, ''You do realize evil isn't always the way to take things, right?''

''But...sirens are evil!'' Sonata replied.

''Nobody is truly evil unless they are past redemption, which I think you aren't.'' Sonic said, ''You need to learn from your mistakes and think of how to fix them and just going on a rampage willy nilly and endangering innocent lives is not.''

''We could actually..hurt people?'' Sonata asked, eyes widened, ''I never even imagined that.''

''Mostly because this world and others have this weird thing going on. If you're an enemy of the past, you're almost impossible to redeem...but I heard about sirens that were banished by this guy named starswirl the bearded and I wondered to myself..'' Sonic started, ''Are sirens past redemption? Are ancient evils always too evil to be turned to the light? This is for you to answer, Sonata. It might not be now, it might not be later..but eventually….someday...you'll find the answer to it.''

Sonic then walked back inside the castle of friendship as Sonata just sat there, taking in all of what Sonic said and lowering her head.

''I'll think about that..''

 **Later, in the field where the dazzlings landed in equestria.**

Sonata went over to Adagio and Aria, who were discussing plans.

''Oh, there you are!'' Adagio said, waving her hooves up and down in cartoony fashion, ''We've been waiting AGES for you to return!''

''I'm sorry, I just found this town with AMAZING FOOD AND I COULD NOT CONTAIN MYSELF!'' Sonata explained, grinning like a kid who got the christmas gift they always wanted, ''The food was sooooo good!''

''You're always up for the food.'' Aria groaned, rolling her eyes, ''You got excited over a tuesday the last time we were at earth.''

''But you must understand, Aria, that it was not just any tuesday.'' Sonata reminded her, ''It was TACO TUESDAY!''

''Guh, you're an idiot.'' Aria spat before sighing.

''Not as much of an idiot as you!'' Sonata spat back while getting in Aria's face.

Before the 2 siren-turned-mares were about to fight, Adagio pushed them away from eachother.

''ENOUGH!'' Adagio yelled, ''Stop fighting and focus on what's important! We are back in equestria, where we have the opportunity to pick off where we left off and wreak havoc across equestria itself!''

Aria and Sonata cheered both Sonata stopped cheering and lowered her head, again thinking if what she is doing..is the right thing.

''Yeah...wreak havoc.'' Sonata whispered before following Adagio and Aria to a train.

''I sure hope this is the right thing to do.''

 **WHEW! Well, that took a while to think out! Thanks to the warrior of twilight for giving me advice on where to take this chapter, also giving him a shoutout!**

 **A second shoutout is one to everyone who reads this! I could not have pushed forward with this story were it not for the readers!**

 **NEXT: From Dusk Until Dawn - Part 2! As Sonata Dusk questions her actions and loyalty, the other 2 dazzlings plan to take over a faraway town simply called 'our town'! Will Sonic's words be able to get Sonata into the light or will Sonata continue to be loyal to the dazzlings? Find out NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. From Dusk Until Dawn - Part 2

**In a field next to a train track**

A blue blur sped past the screen as Sonic was taking a run across equestria to fill his boredom.

''Man, what a beautiful day it is!'' Sonic said, smiling as he was taking in the nice weather and incredible breeze, ''Nothing could possibly change that!''

Suddenly, Sonic saw a train coming from behind him and slowed down to match the train's speed. When Sonic looked in the train, he saw Sonata, Aria and Adagio.

''Sonata? And those might be the other two dazzlings.'' Sonic guessed before continuing to run next to the train as it sped to a small village ahead, ''It must be going towards that village! I gotta make sure that nothing happens to it!''

In order to get ahead of the dazzlings, Sonic boosted and zoomed past the train, heading to the village far ahead of them.

Sonata saw the blue blur coming past them and instantly identified who it was.

''...Sonic?'' Sonata whispered as the train was nearing it's destination, ''Why is he heading to the same village that we a-...oh no.''

Sonata turned to Adagio and Aria, who were walking towards a closet. When they opened the closet, an entire crate full of bombs fell out of it.

''And you're sure this will work?'' Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I'm positive.'' Adagio replied as Sonata looked worried.

 **The village**

Sonic managed to halt himself on the speed before looking at the village. It was relatively small, but had several large buildings with a small one at the end of it. As Sonic sped from house to house, questioning every citizen, he sped towards the small house, bumping into a pale, light grayish hellotrope colored unicorn.

''Oh! Sorry!'' the unicorn apologized as Sonic sat up and rubbed the back of his head, as he had landed on it.

''No biggie, but it still hurts.'' Sonic groaned before looking up at the unicorn, ''What's your name?''

''My name is Starlight Glimmer!'' the unicorn replied, raising her hoof, ''And I suppose you are Sonic The Hedgehog?''

''How did you-'' Sonic started, but Starlight put her hoof on his mouth.

''Twilight told me.'' Starlight finished for the hedgehog, who shut his mouth.

''Oh...well, I had ran next to a train and I spotted the dazzlings coming from inside that train.'' Sonic said, but Starlight had no idea what he was talking about. Sonic noticed it and facepalmed, ''Dangerous entities that used to be sirens, but after escaping the human world, came back as ponies.''

''And they're coming here?'' Starlight asked him, earning a nod, '' the citizens of this town will likely be in harms way, so i'm gonna ask them to evacuate it.''

''Yeah, that might be a good idea.'' Sonic agreed.

 **At the train station for 'our town'**

The three dazzlings stepped off of their trained and took a deep breath.

''Finally, we're off that train after Sonata stunk it up.'' Aria groaned.

''Hey, it wasn't my fault! That burrito had baked beans!'' Sonata said, waving her hooves up and while having an anime-like expression on her face.

''Whatever was the problem, we're here now, so I suggest both of you shut up!'' Adagio growled.

''Fine..'' both said.

As the dazzlings walked through the town, they noticed it was empty.

''Tch..some town this is.'' Adagio scoffed while looking around.

''There is absolutely nobody here!'' Sonata said, pointing out the obvious.

''Obviously, sonata.'' Adagio replied before seeing a dark figure on one of the rooftops, ''Who is that?''

''Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. The Dazzlings, I presume?'' the figured asked, ''Ya got some nerve attacking a town of innocents.''

Sonata recognized the voice, but kept quiet.

''Who are you and what do you want with us?'' Adagio growled.

''Simple..I want you..'' the figure said, extending his index finger, ''Yes, you..to leave this town and it's inhabitants. The citizens have already been evacuated, meaning you have nothing to harm but your own dignity and integrity.''

The figure jumped down in front of them to reveal Sonic as Starlight teleported next to him.

 _Why do I keep thinking about what he said to me?_ Sonata asked herself, _Is evil really all I know? Should I try to prove that i'm not just the quirky one of the evil dazzlings?_

Sonata kept asking herself questions as Adagio laughed.

''You of all people expect to actually ensure we do no harm?'' Adagio laughed, ''You can't hurt us! We weren't even hurt from human equivalent to the elements of harmony, objects that turned Discord into stone and banished Luna to the moon over a thousand years ago!''

''Except lots of things have changed since then.'' Starlight pointed out, '' Luna is no longer Nightmare Moon and Discord is helping us now.''

Adagio smirked before her and Aria started singing, neither noticing Sonata isn't singing as well.

''Wait a minute...while discussing sirens with Tails, I discovered that when they sing, your mind will be manipulated to adore them and be attracted to their songs!'' Sonic realized before covering his ears, ''Starlight, cover your ears!''

Starlight, however, was unable to do so and started being drawn to the sirens' music. Sonic, in a panic, sped over to some small rocks and put them in his ear to block out the noise, then sped over and ran around the sirens at blinding speeds, causing them to stop their singing in dizziness.

Sonic managed to hop on top of Adagio before dancing on her, kicking her repeatedly before backflipping onto Aria and sitting on her back before laying his head on her neck.

''Ya know..when the day is right, I just like to sit back and relax.'' Sonic sighed, smirking before dodging a back hoof from Aria, dodging it so fast, it looked like he teleported.

''What!?'' Adagio gasped, ''How is he so fast!?''

''Actually, I always ask that question myself.'' Sonic said, it being an echo more than anything as he was not being seen, ''But I don't bother to look for answers because Sonic's my name and speed's my game! I do speed above all else except save the world!''

Adagio growled.

''Come out!'' Adagio yelled before she heard a chuckle.

''If you say so.'' Sonic said before appearing in front of her similar to how he disappeared from view..going so fast, it looked like he teleported more than anything.

Sonic smirked and chuckled before hearing a laugh from Adagio, followed by him seeing explosions from the building next to them. Adagio, Sonata and Aria ran off and Starlight used her magic to hold all of the falling debris up while sweating.

Starlight turned to Sonic with a panicked look.

''Hurry! Stop them! I'll hold the debris!'' Starlight said as Sonic nodded and ran after the dazzlings.

 **On a mountain outside of 'our town'**

Sonic managed to catch up with the dazzlings, who were almost over the mountain to get out of view.

''Hold it!'' Sonic called, ''You guys aren't out of the woods yet!''

''Seems not, Sonic The Hedgehog.'' Adagio smirked, ''But you see...there is only one problem...this is a supervolcano..when it explodes, nuclear winter will occur which will wipe out all life on equestria, including you and and the others that came from your world..alicorn or not, everyone on this pathetic world will suffer for the banishing of us to that rat infested, disgusting human world!''

''So this is what it's about? Not to take over equestria, but to wipe all life from it just because you were sent to another world!?'' Sonic asked, flabbergasted. Adagio simply nodded as Sonata looked at her in shock and Aria looked indifferent to the situation.

''I see…'' Sonic said before speeding at them, but just as he did, the volcano erupted.

When the lava was about to hit the group, a loud voice was heard.

''CHAOS CONTROL!'' the voice said and time stopped for everything but Sonic.

Sonic looked around in surprise before a black and red hedgehog dropped in front of him.

''...Heya, Shadow!'' Sonic said, waving to his rival, who crossed his arms and did a simple 'hmph', ''Gee, nice to see you too.''

''Out to kill yourself for own foolishness, Sonic?'' Shadow asked the blue hedgehog while growling, ''You fell into an easily identifiable trap, blue hedgehog.''

''Well, it wasn't exactly detectable.'' Sonic shrugged, defending himself.

''Whatever….i'm gonna stop this volcano from destroying this world while you take the three to safety.'' Shadow said, turning to the volcano.

''What about you!?'' Sonic shouted, reaching his arms towards his black and red rival.

Shadow just laughed.

''Me? I'll see you later, because i'll be coming after you soon enough.'' Shadow said before Sonic nodded and sped away, taking the dazzlings to safety before Sonic also took starlight to safety.

Shadow smirked before looking down at the volcano, which was still frozen in time. Shadow used his hover boots to hover down above the lava.

''Chaos….BLAST!'' Shadow said before resuming time and causing a large amount of his chaos energy to create a large red blast, preventing the lava from getting out of the volcano before a large explosion of chaos energy occured, causing Sonic to turn towards it.

''SHADOW!'' Sonic said, but decided not to rush towards the volcano, ''I have to get them to-''

Suddenly, Sonic was smacked by Adagio.

''Don't you EVER reduce us to helpless children again!'' Adagio screamed before turning to her teammates, ''Let's go!''

Adagio and Aria left, but Sonata stayed behind to smile at Sonic.

''Thanks.'' Sonata said, simply earning a chuckle from Sonic.

''Well, I gotta save everyone I can.'' Sonic reminded her.

''Well, now I see that.'' Sonata agreed before running off after her teammates, leaving Sonic to be able to look at Starlight, who was on the ground in exhaustion, then back at the volcano as a bunch of smoke came from it.

''He did it…'' Sonic gasped as he saw no lava was coming out, ''He managed to save the entire world by himself.''

Sonic simply stood there...looking at the volcano...before a blinding yellow light sped off, leaving Sonic to smirk.

''See ya next time, Shadow.''

 **OH MY JEEZ, THIS TOOK TIME! I know, the ending was kind of an anti-climax, but eh.**

 **Daily shoutout: Claire M Corlett, friend of mine who voices sweetie belle in friendship is magic! Love ya, Claire! Friends deserve love!**

 **NEXT: The beginning of the end! As Sonic and friends enjoy a life of peace while still trying to get Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Eggman out of their world, an old centaurian foe of the mane six stages his return, focusing on first starting with the ancient empire of equestria...the crystal empire.**


	10. Return of Tirek

**Tartarus**

A dark red centaur is laying in a cage, bored while tapping the ground with his finger as a cerebrus approached his cage and smacked it, startling the centaur. The cerebrus growled at the centaur, who scoffed.

''Fine, fine, i'll quiet down.'' The centaur said before the cerebrus left, ''Can't believe I, Lord Tirek, was stuck in this prison after escaping it months ago.''

Tirek was about to fall asleep before he heard an explosion, causing the cerebrus to fly into his cage and then fall off the cliff the cage was on.

As Tirek's eyes widened at the sight, the eggmobile landed before his cage.

''Who are you and what do you want with me?'' Tirek asked Eggman, who was inside of the eggmobile.

''I am Dr. Eggman, the brilliant scientist of the planet mobius...and I suppose you are Lord Tirek.'' Eggman answered, ''I did my research… I know who you are and what you have done to this world...and I have a proposition for you.''

''...Very well, state your business.'' Tirek told Eggman, who laughed.

''I plan to get back to my world, but I plan to do it my way. I break you out, we destroy your enemies while also destroying mine...you rule equestria, I rule mobius.'' Eggman said, smiling, ''Seem fair?''

''Hmm…'' Tirek thought, scratching his beard, ''Perhaps that can be arranged.''

''SPLENDID!'' Eggman said, clapping his hands together, ''Now let me break you out!''

Eggman began charging up a beam from the eggmobile before the screen cut to a peaceful desert.

 **Saddle Arabia**

A blue blur rushed past the screen, followed by a rainbow one before they suddenly collided, their blurs and streaks crossing eachother as the two clashed and caused shockwaves as they struck eachother at insane speeds. Quickly, hooves and hands collided as Sonic and Rainbow Dash struggled with a test of strength.

''Man, you weren't joking when you called yourself a black belt.'' Sonic said before picking up speed, ''But speed always overcomes strength!''

Rainbow Dash smirked before speeding up herself, the speed of both competitors causing them to be flung back before Sonic came over and punched her repeatedly, then flip kicked her before jumping up and going to kick her down, but Rainbow Dash caught it and threw Sonic to the ground, then bucked him into a dead tree, causing Sonic and the tree to fall over.

Sonic rubbed his head before seeing Rainbow Dash come at him, noticing her going at amazing speeds.

Sonic smiled before running at Rainbow Dash, smoke building up behind him as Rainbow Dash suddenly had her speed increase exponentially as she went for a sonic rainboom, only for Sonic to also go for a sonic boom, causing a massive explosion that had both fighters on the ground after it.

''Nice one, Dash.'' Sonic complimented as Rainbow Dash chuckled.

''Well, what can I say? I am the best pony in all of equestria!'' Rainbow Dash bragged before getting up the same time as Sonic, ''Thanks for that, Sonic.''

Hoof collided with fist as they gave eachother a fist bump (or in RD's case, a hoof bump)

''No problem!'' Sonic replied before seeing that his communicator was going off. Sonic answered it and found it was Tails, ''Heya, buddy! Is that machine made yet?''

''Almost, Sonic! Twilight and Starlight are being very good helps with creating this! At this point, the machine might let us travel to other universes, not just our own!'' Tails explained.

''SWEET!'' Sonic shouted, ''Then we can make sure Egghead doesn't cause trouble to any of our worlds if we just send him to an empty universe!''

''...But then who would you have to enjoy yourself if Shadow and Knuckles don't participate?'' Tails asked the hedgehog, who was about to speak, but stopped himself, ''We'll always be fighting Eggman, Sonic.''

When Tails was about to hang up on Sonic, he detected a large energy coming from the crystal empire

''Sonic, there's a large portion of energy coming from the crystal empire!'' Tails shouted to his friend, who looked at him seriously.

''Want me to check it out?'' Sonic asked and Tails nodded quickly, ''I'm on it!''

Sonic then sped off, accidentally causing the communicator to fall off and land in Rainbow Dash's left hoof.

''Uh...hi?'' Rainbow Dash said before flying off after Sonic, hanging onto the communicator.

 **The Crystal Empire**

Cadance and Shining Armor were having tea together as Thorax was playing with Flurry Heart...who was giving him a hard time.

Flurry grabbed Thorax and dragged him across the ground as Cadance looked over.

''Flurry Heart, stop!'' Cadance shouted and Flurry Heart stopped, then giggled and flew over to Cadance before electricity surrounded Flurry Heart, ''FLURRY HEART!''

Flurry Heart's magic began being sucked out of her.

''What's going...oh no.'' Cadance realized, then looked to Shining Armor, ''He's back!''

''Who!?'' Shining Armor asked, putting armored gloves on to care for Flurry Heart, who collapsed in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. The sight of this infuriated Shining Armor as Tirek came in. with Eggman floating above him.

''Tirek!'' Cadance and Shining Armor growled in unison before an explosion of magic happened that both Sonic and Rainbow Dash saw from a few miles from the empire itself. Instantly, both blue speedsters skid to a halt and look at the castle.

''What the!?'' Sonic shouted before Rainbow Dash zipped past Sonic, who spun around in cartoon-like fashion and held his head in dizziness before speeding after Rainbow Dash.

As Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped through the empire, countless ponies were screaming as a large fire generated by a magic blast was seen from where they were.

''Darn it! What happened to the-'' Sonic said before he realized something, ''That cold chill...the energy that Tails said was coming from here is larger than ever, but it's quickly fading! Gotta run faster than the energy is vanishing!''

Sonic sped ahead of Rainbow Dash and zipped through the castle before coming across a throne room full of rubble.

Rainbow Dash caught up with Sonic and gasped at the sight, instantly flying at the rubble and removing it to reveal Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Thorax, all drained of magic and breathing faintly.

''Darn! Who could have done all of this!?'' Sonic growled, looking around until he saw the hole in the ceiling...next to it was graffiti with Eggman's logo on it, ''Eggman…''

''But Eggman can't drain magic, can he?'' Rainbow Dash asked the blue blur, ''If he could, he would have done s-''

Just as she said it, a terrible realization came over Rainbow Dash.

''T-Tirek is back..'' Rainbow Dash said before calling for medical care for the royals and Thorax, then grabbed Sonic and flew off with him towards ponyville.

''Rainbow, what's going on!?'' Sonic asked her before she growled at him.

''Tirek is back, Sonic! Tirek, an enemy of ours! He somehow escaped Tartarus!'' Rainbow Dash started explaining, ''Twilight and everyone else ended up defeating him, but he has the ability to absorb magic to gain more power, something that has constantly caught us off guard!''

''So this Tirek guy can absorb magic from ponies? Sounds like a challenge!'' Sonic said while smirking, causing Rainbow Dash to start sweating.

''Don't underestimate him, Sonic..he had enough power to blow a hole into the crystal castle simply by absorbing a child's magic, just imagine how much destruction he could cause with all of the alicorn magic!'' Rainbow Dash scolded the hedgehog, who instantly shut up.

''Well then...if he gets his hands on all the magic in equestria, we have little hope of stopping him unless..'' Sonic started, then his eyes widened and he sped off.

''SONIC, WAIT!'' Rainbow Dash called, but groaned, ''I'll just go and tell Twilight about this.''

Sonic ran across equestria, looking to find the chaos emeralds, Shadow and maybe...just maybe...restored peace.

 **Phew! Chapter 10 done and done! With two more chapters to go, will Sonic and friends save both equestria and mobius from the alliance of Tirek and Dr. Eggman? Find out in the next chapter: The Final Struggle!**

 **And to all those wondering, I currently do not have plans for a sequel, but rather several spin-off stories that tie into this one.**

 **For now, the next story I will do is Dragon Ball GT: Legacy, taking place 1 year after The events of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy.**


	11. The Final Struggle

**Canterlot**

''Tirek has returned?'' a voice asked

''Yes, Princess Celestia. He appeared in the crystal empire and injured Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Thorax.'' a gruff voice answered to Celestia, who had stopped sipping her tear.

''Was there anyone there to protect them?'' Celestia asked a high ranking officer in canterlot's defense force, who shook his head.

''Unfortunately not. We had gotten reports that Sonic and Rainbow Dash had managed to get to the crystal empire, but by the time they had gotten there, Tirek had left with their magic drained.'' The officer explained, ''I believe Rainbow Dash is going off to tell Princess Twilight about i-''

Suddenly, Twilight teleported in front of Celestia.

''Princess Celestia, it's an emergen-'' Twilight started, but she knew Celestia was informed when she saw the officer, ''...Oh.''

''I am aware of the situation, my pupil.'' Celestia said, giving Twilight a knowing glare and smile, but quickly that smile faded, ''And you and your friends must find a way to defeat Tirek. I feel Tirek was not alone when he attacked the crystal empire.''

''Rainbow Dash told me Eggman was with him because Sonic had found his emblem painted on one of the walls.'' Twilight said before sighing, ''I don't know what to do…''

''This is a dark time, Twilight Sparkle. But right now, it is possible that Luna and I will not be of much use against Tirek now.'' Celestia informed her, ''Tirek's magic is growing every minute and right now, we are near powerless to stop it.''

''I...I-I understand.'' Twilight sighed, ''I guess we'll just have to hang onto hope right now.''

 **In a forest**

Sonic was running through the forest speeding past several trees and avoiding various creatures while holding two chaos emeralds.

''Alright, I got two of the emeralds to add to the ones we already have.'' Sonic said with a smile, ''But this Tirek guy sounds like an interesting challenge. I bet he can't wait to get his butt whooped in front of everyone!''

''On the contrary, hedgehog, it is you who will be defeated.'' a voice said, causing Sonic to stop in his tracks.

''Who are you?'' Sonic asked and the voice chuckled darkly.

''I am Tirek..and if you want, I can show you what true power is.'' Tirek said before trees started falling, catching Sonic's attention.

''Listen, buddy, you're not really well received amongst the people of this world.'' Sonic said while walking through the forest as trees kept falling.

''Oh? Quite frankly, i'd care less about what people think and more about me, the most powerful being in equestria, Lord Tirek!'' Tirek shouted before a blast came at Sonic, who had bug eyes and barely dodged it.

''GEEZ!'' Sonic screamed, barely diving away from the blast, ''Can't wait for a heads up?''

Suddenly, Tirek landed before Sonic, being roughly 10 feet tall and smirking as Eggman floated next to him.

''Luckily for you, you get to have your little challenge, you little blue rodent!'' Eggman laughed before pressing a button, causing a swarm of swatbots to land before Sonic.

''Swatbots? Are your resources so low, you're being reduced to old pieces of tin?'' Sonic said cockily, ''Gee, Eggman, I had no idea.''

Just as he said that, the swatbots started firing lasers at Sonic, who easily dodged them before speeding at the swatbots, landing on one's head before jumping and kicking it's gun arm, causing the swatbot to destroy several others as the mane six, Celestia and Luna arrived.

The mane six started attacking the swatbots as Celestia and Luna started attacking Tirek, only for Tirek to grab them both and slam them to the ground before they started having their magic sucked out of them.

''PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA!'' Twilight screamed as she flew at Tirek, but it was too late and Tirek started growing larger and larger.

Sonic had managed to spindash several swatbots before speeding behind one and tapping it on the back.

''Hey, swatbutt, what's that behind ya?'' Sonic mocked before punching the swatbot in the face when it turned, knocking it's head clean off, ''Aw yeah, this brings back memories!''

When Sonic was approaching a group of swatbots, the swatbots were suddenly destroyed by a massive blast from Tirek, causing the hedgehog to skid to a halt.

Sonic turned to tirek and prepared for a lightspeed dash.

''Get ready to party, Tirek!'' Sonic said as Tirek grabbed Twilight and threw her down, then fired a blast at Sonic, who did a lightspeed dash, going so fast, he passes through the blast and hits Tirek in the face before attacking Tirek from multiple directions at the speed of light, then jumped up and kicked him in the head. Sonic then landed and dodged several blasts from Tirek, only to get electrocuted by Eggman.

''ARGH!'' Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground as the others were now on the ground due to the same electricity.

''Bah, I just managed to get this finished and it works like a charm!'' Eggman said before looking at Tirek, ''You can destroy him now.''

Tirek smirked and fired a large blast at the group of heroes, causing a massive explosion that caused even the villains to be sent back a bit.

''Well...that was a bit much.'' Eggman said as he saw a crater, but realized Sonic and the ponies weren't there, ''What the!?''

Suddenly a green glow appeared and Sonic and the ponies emerged with Shadow standing next to them with Tails.

''Hmph...you weak fool. Running into this thinking you're all high and mighty and you get defeated by a group of swatbots and a centaur.'' Shadow said, growling at Sonic, ''Now get up and let's finish it already.''

Sonic slowly got up the same time as the other ponies and the 7 chaos emeralds appeared before the hedgehogs.

But when they were about to turn super, magic was being sucked into Tirek due to the mane six, excluding Twilight, suddenly screaming in pain.

''GUYS!'' Sonic said before Twilight landed next to them.

''Tirek absorbed the magic of my friends!'' Twilight said before Starlight teleported next to them.

''Sonic! Shadow! Hurry up and turn super before anything else happens!'' Tails shrieked as Tirek fired a large blast at a nearby village, destroying it, to the horror of all of the heroes but Shadow.

Twilight growled and went next to Sonic and Shadow.

''Let me turn super as well.'' Twilight said and Sonic and Shadow raised their eyebrows, but nodded.

Suddenly, the chaos emeralds began to fly around the 3 at blinding speeds, followed by a large yellow aura consuming them, then shooting up into space.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow and now..Super Twilight..were standing across from Tirek.

Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother.

''It might not be enough.'' Sonic said as more magic was being sucked into Tirek due to him absorbing the magic of most of equestria's population, ''You know what we've never tried?''

''What?'' Shadow asked and Sonic smirked, then Shadow realized it and stepped back, ''Oh no! No way i'm fusing with you!''

''Shadow, it's our only chance! If we lose here, both mobius and equestria will be lost!'' Sonic begged and Shadow clenched his fists as Twilight stepped up.

''Please! Just do it!'' Twilight pleaded and Shadow powered up.

''DARN IT!'' Shadow yelled, ''Fine, i'll fuse with you for just this once!''

Sonic and Shadow stood close to eachother and made the chaos emeralds get out of them, then the emeralds went around them again.

''CHAOS CONTROL!'' Both hedgehogs yelled before their bodies flew into eachother, causing several yellow lasers to shoot in different places and send Twilight, Tirek and Eggman back a bit.

From the blinding light stepped a new fighter...a fused fighter. It had the same body as Shadow, but with it's quills standing up like Sonic's super form. It was a golden lemon-cream colored hedgehog with the shoes of Sonic and yellow stripes replacing Shadow's red ones.

''Who are you? The blue hedgehog or the black one?'' Tirek asked.

''The hedgehogs?'' the cream colored hedgehog replied before chuckling, ''We are one..I am they...I am Shadic, Tirek and this is the one force you are no match for!''

Tirek looked at Shadic before laughing.

''If you actually think you can beat me by attaching your bodies like a married couple, then you have another thing coming to you!'' Tirek said before he powered up.

''We'll see about that.'' Shadic said before powering up and looking at Twilight, ''Eggman is summoning his own way to fight without the need of his lackeys...I suggest you take care of him...Tirek is too strong for you.''

Twilight nodded before flying at Eggman, who got into a large robot just in time and shot an arm at Twilight, knocking her back.

''If you think you can take me down that easily, you are greatly mistaken!'' Eggman boasted before the robot's arm came back and the robot got back in a battle pose.

When they were about to battle, they felt a shockwave as Tirek and Shadic collided punches, then they began trading blows across the now burning forest as Twilight fired several blasts at Eggman, who raised a shield to deflect it at Twilight, who managed to teleport each of the blasts and have them appear behind Tirek, causing him to stagger forward into a kick in the jaw by Shadic, who then teleported above Tirek and did a double axe handle.

Twilight dodged several blasts from Eggman, but Eggman slammed her down and began blasting her repeatedly, causing a small explosion that caused a large smoke cloud, only for Twilight to appear unharmed due to raising a magic shield just in time.

Shadic punched Tirek in the face, only to be blasted down by the centaur, who then went to crush Shadic, only for the fused hedgehog to teleport away and kick Tirek in the back of the head, then teleported and did an uppercut. Shadic flew back and fired several chaos spears at Tirek, but Tirek had managed to block all of the chaos spears before he fired a large blast at Shadic, but Shadic closed his eyes. Just as the blast was about to hit him, time stopped.

''Ah, chaos control without actually saying it.'' Shadic said while smirking, ''That's gonna be a help in the future if I can do it right now.''

''Sonic, don't be so cocky right now.'' Shadow said inside of Shadic's head, ''We have to focus.''

''Aw, come on, Shad, we have the advantage in this affair.'' Sonic replied.

Shadic then punched and kicked Tirek repeatedly while time was stopped, then resumed it, causing several shockwaves to hit Tirek and send him back.

Shadic powered up and prepared to finish off Tirek, only for Twilight to crash into him and cause him to go flying.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Shadic said, while having uncontrollable movements, then Tirek came over and punched Shadic down to the ground before blasting him with several large blasts as Twilight continued to battle with Eggman.

A large cloud of smoke was where Shadic was blasted, only for 2 golden flashes to spark and a red aura surrounded Shadic, who powered up and turned full red.

''Hahahahahahaha!'' Shadic cackled before flying up and looking at Tirek, ''You forget, you overgrown tomato, in this form, we're invincible and have almost limitless power!''

''If that was the case, then you wouldn't have been so pathetic while not holding back in your base super form.'' Tirek spat before firing a blast at Shadic, who smacked it away, then teleported in front of Tirek and kneed him in the jaw, then grabbed his horn and slammed him down.

''CHAOS BLAST!'' Shadic yelled before a massive explosion of red energy sent Eggman and Twilight flying back.

When the explosion died down, the entire area was in flames and Shadic crashed to the ground and he unfused into Sonic and Shadow before Tirek managed to get up, albeit with injuries.

''Not bad, hedgehogs, but I am the real invincible one here…'' Tirek smirked before he used magic to slam large rocks onto Sonic and Shadow.

''NO!'' Twilight shrieked before Tirek used magic to slam her to the ground hard, causing Twilight to return to base form.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes as Tirek was charging a blast to see multiple colors coming out of the rocks that crushed Sonic and Shadow, then a rainbow colored blast shot out of the crater and destroyed the rocks.

Out of the rubble appeared Sonic, now in his hyper form.

''How did you survive!?'' Tirek growled and Sonic chuckled before looking at Shadow, who was passed out on the ground due to exhausting all of his power.

''Rest, Shadow...you'll need it.'' Sonic sighed before looking at Tirek, ''You may have achieved power you never thought could have existed, but there's one thing you didn't know, Tirek.''

Sonic looked around and saw Twilight and Starlight, now sapped of magic and Tails looking up with worry.

''True power does not come from stealing other people's power...it comes from the power you yourself can achieve!'' Sonic shouted before powering up.

Tirek fired a blast at Sonic, but Sonic flew at Tirek, having his palm stretched out to pass through the blast.

Sonic easily teleported away from a punch by Eggman's robot, causing the blast to pierce Eggman's armor, blasting through the robot's chest and causing it to explode, sending Eggman flying out in his eggmobile.

Sonic then managed to backflip to avoid another blast from Tirek after teleporting in front of him, then did a hyper spin dash to cut off Tirek's horns, causing him to scream before Sonic extended a palm.

'' Hyper Sonic wind!'' Sonic yelled before blasting Tirek with a magic blast, causing all of the magic that Tirek absorbed to be released into it's rightful owners and shrinking Tirek down to his base form.

Tirek was on the ground as Sonic landed before him. Realizing he lost his power, Tirek got up and attempted to attack Sonic, but Sonic caught his punch and knocked him out.

Sonic looked at his friends before detransforming and collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

''That was a rough battle.'' Twilight said while she herself looked exhausted.

''Good thing is, both Mobius and Equestria were saved.'' Tails said while looking at her.

''Because of you, Sonic and Shadow.''

''No..'' Twilight denied, ''Because of everypony working together for a common goal, to protect both worlds, we managed to stop them.''

''WE did it...not just 3 of us.''

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL IT ENDS!**

 **THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND I WISH YOU GUYS A HAPPY TIME FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **Stuff some scenes were inspired by**

 **Dragon Ball GT**

 **Sonic: Nazo Unleashed**

 _ **Morality binds people into groups. It gives us tribalism, it gives us genocide, war, and politics. But it also gives us heroism, altruism, and sainthood.**_

 _ **Jonathan Haidt**_


	12. The End

**Castle of Friendship**

Sonic slowly woke up and noticed Shadow was already awake, standing outside with his arms crossed. He looked around and saw the mane six talking to Tails, who was setting up the machine that might just take them back to their world.

Next to the bed Sonic was at, he noticed a newspaper. Sonic picked up and read what it said.

It said ''Two worlds saved at once! The work of Twilight Sparkle and her friends!''

''Heh...i'm sure Tails said i'd rather let Twilight get the credit than me.'' Sonic chuckled before getting out of the bed and walking to the group, ''Tails, when are we gonna be ready to go?''

''Right...NOW!'' Tails said as the portal opened. Sonic sped over to Shadow and smiled, causing Shadow to smirk.

''TIme to leave already, Sonic?'' Shadow asked and Sonic nodded, ''Good...this world was starting to bore me.''

Just as they said that, Mecha Sonic landed and attempted to attack Sonic, but was blown to bits by a chaos spear from Shadow.

''Pathetic robot.'' Shadow growled before walking into the castle.

The 3 heroes went over to the portal, with Sonic turning back at the mane six, who were joined by Starlight and Spike.

'' I just want you guys to know that it was fun hanging out with you.'' Sonic said as Tails and Shadow walked into the portal, ''But this will not be the last time we see eachother..I guarantee it!''

All of the others then came to Sonic and hugged him, causing Sonic to smile happily.

''We saved your world and mine and now...hopefully...everything will be alright.'' Sonic said before walking into the portal while doing a thumbs up.

The portal closed, then an explosion of energy happened, causing the mane six, Starlight and Spike to go flying back as eggman's base, the remaining pieces of Mecha Sonic, Eggman himself and the chaos emeralds teleported away..back to mobius.

''Thanks for the fun, blue…'' Rainbow Dash said, smiling, ''Thanks for everything.''

 **Mobius**

Sonic, Tails and Shadow emerged from the portal in the skies of mobius, causing them to fall. Shadow managed to teleport away and Tails caught Sonic and flew down before tossing Sonic up, causing him to land on the ground feet first.

''Ah, we're back on mobius.'' Sonic said while smiling, then turned to Tails with a panicked look, ''CRAP, WE FORGOT TO CHECK UP ON THE CRYSTAL EMP-''

''Don't worry, the citizens of equestria are rebuilding the areas that were damaged by Tirek and Eggman's attacks.'' Tails informed him, ''Everything is going to be fine, Sonic.''

Sonic smirked.

''That's what I like to hear.''

Sonic then sped off, causing dust to get on Tails.

''...That's my buddy!'' Tails beamed before flying after him.

 **Tartarus**

Tirek woke up and felt the cold ground of tartarus.

''No..no, no, NO!'' Tirek growled before running to the steel bars, which made him bounce back due to the fact now the bars have electricity to them, ''They couldn't have…''

Shining Armor came over to the cage and frowned.

''Tails managed to use the technology Eggman left behind to make these steel bars unbreakable by any means.'' Shining Armor explained, ''You are now stuck here..forever.''

Shining Armor then walked off as Tirek roared in rage.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

It then cuts to the credits.

 **Cast for the characters (some I chose for those characters) :**

 **Sonic - Roger Craig Smith**

 **Eggman - Mike Pollock**

 **Shadow - Kirk Thornton**

 **Tails - Amy Palant**

 **Twilight - Tara Strong**

 **Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball**

 **Applejack - Ashleigh Ball**

 **Rarity- Tabitha St Germain**

 **Luna - Tabitha St Germain**

 **Cadance -** **Britt Mckillip**

 **Celestia - Nicole Oliver**

 **Shining Armor - Andrew Francis**

 **Fluttershy- Andrea Libman**

 **Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman**

 **Angel Wings - Lexi Heule**

 **Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber**

 **Sweetie Belle - Claire M Corlett**

 **Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters**

 **Officer of the defense force - Steve Austin**

 **Tirek - Mark Acheson**

 **Spitfire - Kelly Metzger**

 **Mecha Sonic - Andrew Chandler**

 **Sonata Dusk - Maryke Hendrikse**

 **Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans**

 **Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina**

 **Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan**

 **Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr**

 **Trixie - Kathleen Barr**

 **Flash Sentry - Vincent Tong**

 **AND NOW FOR A PREVIEW FOR DRAGON BALL GT; LEGACY…**

In a field of snow in the middle of winter, a boy with spiky hair pointing in many directions, but was young and short landed on the ground the same time as his rival, a boy of similar age, but his spiky hair was standing up.

''You ready, Goku?'' the spiky haired one asked his rival, who nodded.

These boys were Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr, descendants of the great saiyan heroes, Goku and Vegeta, respectively.

Goku Jr was wearing a blue gi with yellow pants and a black shirt under it. Vegeta Jr was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red chestplate and red gloves and boots.

''What's with the new gear, Vegeta?'' Goku Jr asked the other part- saiyan, who did a simple 'hmph'

''Gotta look cool when going up against your half-assed gear, Goku.'' Vegeta Jr said before turning Super Saiyan.

''Heh...you never change, do you?'' Goku Jr asked before turning super saiyan himself.

As they were about to spar, a blast struck the ground, sending them back.

When both heroes recovered, they saw Towa and Mira landing before them.

''Greetings, Saiyans...now die.'' Towa said before directing Mira at them, causing him to fly towards the duo.


End file.
